


The one in which there is a....*whispers* nightmare

by ParadoxInsanity



Series: Titans 2018 [2]
Category: Titans (TV 2018)
Genre: #hugsforjay2020, Cuddles, Dick Grayson Tries to Be a Good Older Sibling, Earth-2625, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fellas is it grave robbing if it's your own grave, Fluff, Gen, Grave Robbers, Hurt/Comfort, Jason (19), Jason Todd Gets A Hug, Jason Todd Needs A Hug, Jason Todd is Red Hood, Jason Todd is Robin, Jason also dies, Jason really needs that hug, Lazarus Pit, Massage, Nightmares, Then, YeetDC2020, and its post UTRH, and then comes back, because, he is baby, he tries to claw down his forearms, my little bean Jason keeps falling, not exactly, not really - Freeform, some sort of self harm, sorta - Freeform, two chapters for that very reason
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:41:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27023719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ParadoxInsanity/pseuds/ParadoxInsanity
Summary: What it says on the tin, peopleMore elaborationism:-“I keep falling, Dick.” He admitted softly, shifting in Dick's warm embrace.Dick squeezed him tighter. “You’re not falling, Jason. I’m not going to let you fall again. You’re going to fly, Jason. Every person that has ever learnt to fly has taken the risk of falling. You hear me?”Silence.Dick carded his hand through Jason's hair. “Do you hear me, Jason?”“I hear you.”“Good. Now sleep, I got you.”⋊THIS FANFICTION IS HOSTED ON ARCHIVE OF OUR OWN AS WELL AS WATTPAD, WHERE YOU CAN READ IT FOR FREE. IF YOU’RE READING THIS ON A DIFFERENT WEBSITE, IT WAS POSTED THERE WITHOUT THE AUTHOR’S CONSENT⋉
Relationships: Dick Grayson & Jason Todd
Series: Titans 2018 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1972216
Comments: 9
Kudos: 77





	1. The one in which Robin 2.0 needs a hug

**Author's Note:**

> So much inspo. Enjoyyyyyyy.

**\------------------**

“Hey kid,” Dick knocked on the open door, “Can I come in?”

Jason didn’t look up from his laptop, “What’s up, man?”

“Just checking up on you guys. And saw you were still up. What are you working on?”

“Just a report… for Bruce.”

“Kid, it’s late for you, you can finish it in the morning.”

“I’m almost done.”

“How many words have you written.”

“Uhh, 2,878.”

“And what’s the limit he gave you?”

“Said around 3000.”

Dick ventured in and peeked over his head, “Sure you want to finish it tonight? It’s nearly midnight.”

“Yeah.”

“Can I help in any way?”

“I don’t think so. Just a few details about Connor and I’m done.”

Dick extended his hands and then stopped short. It took Jason a moment to realise that it was a silent request for permission.

Jason looked at him warily and then gave a single, slow nod.

Dick immediately started massaging his head, squeezing and pressing just enough for it to feel relaxing and not a bit uncomfortable at all. “Keep typing, Jay. Faster you get it done, faster you can sleep.”

Jason turned his attention back to the screen, fingers moving _just_ a little faster now.

They remained there in silence, until Jason finished his work and emailed the file to Bruce.

“Done?”

“Yep. Mm that feels good.”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah.”

“Come on, let’s get you to bed. Can I get you anything?”

“Uhh an extra bed?”

“What did you— oh. That’s a _lot_ of stuff.”

“Yeah, I should tidy up.”

“Do it in the morning. Take my bed tonight, come on.”

He picked Jason up wayyy too effortlessly for Jason’s liking.

“Man, what about you?”

“I have a very nice couch right outside.”

* * *

Getting Jason into bed wasn’t hard, getting him to _shut up and sleep_ definitely was.

“Okay, I give up, I’m going.”

“HEY!”

Dick stopped and leant on the doorframe, “What?”

The younger boy hesitated for a moment before speaking. “Did Bruce set you up to do this?”

Dick bit his lip, shook his head and left wordlessly.

He knew that there were other rooms but they probably were all dusty and filled with stale air, so he just grabbed an extra blanket and headed to the couch. It wasn’t like it was uncomfortable at all.

Jason’s words kept echoing in his head

_Did Bruce set you up to do this?_

Was Dick really that bad of a mentor/brother that Jason couldn’t believe that he was looking out for him. He tried to put those thoughts out of his mind and turned on his side to at least attempt to get some rest.

* * *

He did manage to fall asleep, even if it did take some time, but the buzzing of his watch woke him right up.

 _Elevated heartbeat detected in bedroom_.

It obviously wasn’t his own.

He leapt out of bed and ran to his room, “Jason?!”

The younger boy was thrashing around, eyes screwed shut as terror flooded his veins.

‘Nightmare.’ He thought sourly.

“Jason, wake up. You’re at the tower, it’s okay.” Dick tried to shake him awake.

It worked, and Jason scrambled as far away from Dick as he could.

“Hey, hey, hey,” he held his hands up in the _universal sign of surrender blah blah blah you all know the drill_ , “It’s just me.”

Jason was still gasping for air, and since Dick hadn’t gotten an update, he could conclude that his heart was still racing.

“Can I hug you?”

Jason shook his head violently, “No— no. Don’t— don’t touch me. Stay away.”

“Okay, no touching. You want to tell me what your dream was about?”

Another vehement _No_.

“That’s okay. I’ll get you something to drink?”

He didn’t reply so Dick stood up and started to go.

“Don’t go!” His words had Dick turning around immediately. “Please.”

“Don't worry, Jay. You can see me, I’m just going to the kitchenette and getting you a drink. I’ll keep talking, yeah?”

He nodded, “Coffee?”

“No. I don't know why Bruce thinks it’s a good idea to let you have so much.”

“That’s why Alfred exists.”

“And because Bruce would starve otherwise.” Dick poured some powder into the mug of warm milk.

“Yeah? He’s that bad?”

“Once we tried to make pancakes and tea for Alfred on his birthday. He managed to set the water on fire while boiling.” Dick chuckled at the memory as he walked over to Jason. “The way Alfred makes it.”

“No, it’s not.”

“No, it’s not. No one can make anything like Alfred does.”

“Not too bad, though.”

“NoT tHaT bAd, you say.” *insert the spongebob meme*

“How the hell did you bend your back like that.”

Dick shrugged. These are the mysteries of life. Gotta fight just to keep them aliiiiiiive. It’s the eye of the tiger, it’s the thrill of the fight. Rising up to the challenge of our rivals. And our last known survivor stalks his prey in the night and he’s watching us all in the eyeeeeee. Of the tiiiiger.

“Dick, that shouldn’t be possible.”

“ThAt ShOuLdN’t bE pOsSiBLe.”

“HOW ARE YOU SPEAKING LIKE THAT?”

“😇”

“Dick, bro you’re scaring me. That’s not possible.”

“Okay, okay. I’ll stop.”

“Th _ank you_.”

“Are you feeling better?”

Jason nodded, “Yeah.”

“Can I touch you now?”

Jason hesitated and then slowly nodded. So Dick climbed onto the bed and promptly pulled Jason into his side and wrapped a blanket around their shoulders.

“You’re warm.”

“Am I? I think you’ve lost body heat, Little Wing. It’s still cold here, even if it’s not Gotham or Chicago cold.”

Jason sighed and nodded, downing the rest of his drink. “Maybe.”

“I’ll put the mug back?” Dick gently took the mug from him and ruffled his hair. He tensed up, clearly still feeling jittery from the nightmare.

“Don’t worry, I’ll be back in a minute.” Dick’s heart throbbed at the sight of Jason, he looked scared out of his mind. He went to the kitchenette and came back in record time, making sure his footsteps were heard.

“Hey, I’m back. Do you want to tell me about it? Come on, lie down.”

Jason complied wordlessly, burying his face between a couple of pillows.

“Is it okay if I massage you a little? Just like earlier.”

He nodded slowly, shifting closer to Dick.

“Relax, Jay. Everything is okay.” Dick murmured, gently rubbing between Jason’s eyebrows, since he was frowning way too much.

Dick pressed his fingers between his shoulder blades and moved his hands outward, slowly working the tension out of Jason’s body by rubbing, pressing and working out knots the same way his parents had taught him to do after performances. However, it wasn’t till the part when Dick started working on the small of Jason’s back that he melted under Dick’s hand.

Dick laughed softly when a low groan emitted from the back of Jason’s throat, “Feels good?”

“So good.”

Dick placed two fingers on either side the top of Jason's spine, similar to a forked grip for javelin and pressed, then repeated an inch lower, slowly working his way down until another notif made his watch beep.

 _Elevated heartbeat now in recommended levels_.

“Come here, time to sleep.” Dick pulled Jason up so he was practically lying on top of him and wrapped his arms around Jason’s much much much smaller body. 

“I keep falling, Dick.” He admitted softly, shifting in Dick's warm embrace.

Dick squeezed him tighter. “You’re not falling, Jason. I’m not going to let you fall again. You’re going to fly, Jason. Every person that has ever learnt to fly has taken the risk of falling. You hear me?”

Silence.

Dick carded his hand through Jason's hair. “Do you hear me, Jason?”

“I hear you.”

“Good. Now sleep, I got you.”

* * *

When Jason woke up, he was still cocooned in a hundred blankets, because Dick _obviously_ needs them all in his bed, but Dick had apparently gotten up already. He rubbed his eyes as they tried to adjust to the gentle light. "Dick?"

He popped in out of nowhere, startling Jason. "Hey, bud. You up already?"

"Not your bud."

Dick's face softened, "Okay."

"What time is it?"

"Almost 1pm."

"What the *bleep*, Dick. Why didn't you wake me up?"

"You stayed up, you need your rest."

"I'm Robin! I can handle it!"

Dick laughed, "Next time I will?"

"You better!"

"Come on, it's almost time for lunch."

Jason made no move to get out of bed.

"Jay? What, you want me to carry you?"

Jason immediately lit up and Dick groaned. "I was kidding."

"And now you have committed to the cause. Carry me."

"Ugh okay, come here." And Jason clambered onto Dick's back like a monkey, nearly falling off like three times.

"Ow, Jason! Rest your weight above the hips! Above! That's why you're slipping off!"

Jason wriggled around some more, mostly to annoy Dick and partly to keep himself from sliding off, before letting his arms dangle over Dick's shoulder so Dick could carry him like a backpack. "TO THE BATMOBILE!"

"Lunch."

"TO THE LUNCHMOBILE!"

"It's not mobile."

"TO THE BATLUNCH."

"A for effort and delivery."

"FOOOOOOOOOOOOOOD."

"Okay, okay, we're going. We're going."


	2. The one in which Red Hood needs a hug

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jason, grave, nightmare, cuddles
> 
> Need I say more?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Almost 3k of fluff and hurt/comfort
> 
> Wooooo

When Dick had found out that someone was tampering with Jason’s grave, he expected grave robbers.

Not the Red Hood.

He was a notorious criminal that had attempted to kill Bruce, force him to kill the Joker and beheaded a bunch of gang lieutenants, all while wearing a bat on his chest.

It’s safe to say that Bruce didn’t like him very much.

Dick, on the other hand, had a more neutral stance on the dude. He didn’t agree with the methods completely but the guy was efficient.

“Hey! What are you doing?”

He didn’t respond, frantically digging away at Jason’s grave.

“Stop that! _Red Hood_!”

He looked up for a moment and began to dig even faster when he spotted Dick.

“Stop defacing Ja— someone’s final resting place!”

“Can’t, can’t. I need to— I need to go back. _You_ need to go.”

He was clearly not very traught. Dick had to be careful. So he tried another approach. “Red Hood? Bud, what’s going on?”

He cried out, flinching visibly. “No— not your bud. Never was, never will be.” Dick cringed, remembering the same convo with Jason oh so long ago. “You— you hated me. Still hate me.”

Okay that made no sense whatsoever. Dick was clearly missing a few pieces of the puzzle. “I don’t hate you, Hood. Why don't you put down the shovel and climb out of there and tell me what’s up?”

“I can’t, Dick.” He resumed digging.

What the actual *bleep*. How did he know his name? Dick needed answers and didn’t care anymore how he got them.

“Okay, I’m climbing in.” He hated himself for ‘defacing Jason’s grave’ but it was better than letting Red Hood get to the coffin. “Hood, I need you to put down the shovel.” He slowed down considerably. “Please? For me?”

He dropped it and Dick, acting on a whim, wrapped his arms around the Red Hood and rubbed his back gently, taking care to make sure he didn’t feel trapped. “Shhh, it’s okay. We’re going to get you cleaned up, yeah? You’re bleeding.”

The tall guy dressed in leather nodded numbly.

“Are you okay with taking a glider to a safe house? It’s the fastest way.”

Jason ( **Dick doesn’t know, I’m just tired of seeing Red Hood Red Hood Red Hood** ) nodded again.

“It’s gonna be okay, okay?”

Jason nodded once more. “I’m tired, Dick.”

“I know. Once I patch you up, you can sleep all you like.” Dick SUMMONED ZE NIGHTGLIDER. The sneaky thing arrived in moments.

“Come on, let’s get you strapped in so you don't fall out.”

**THEY HEADED TO THE NEAREST SAFE HOUSE**

* * *

“Hey, come on. To the bathroom.” ( **What do you all call it? Washroom, restroom, blah blah blah** )

Dick was trying to be as patient and _delicate_ as he possibly could. It wasn’t that hard, Red Hood was clearly scared/panicked out of his mind.

And definitely not feeling the aster.

Dick gulped. This was a baaaaad idea. “Can you tell me where it hurts? Even if it’s only a little bit.”

“I’m fine, Dickhead. Leave me alone.” But his words lacked any bite.

Dick made him sit in the tub, so the blood could be cleaned away, and helped him take off his jacket. “You know as well as I do that that is not going to happen. Come on, armour off.”

“True.”

As soon as the armour was off, Dick got down to cleaning, bandaging and stitching up all the wounds on the guy. Dick wished the guy had taken off his tank top too, but nooooo he just _had_ to make patching up difficult.

“Don’t fall asleep, Hood.” Dick patted Jason’s shoulder as he began to nod off, “Talk to me.”

“Mmm do I seem like the talking type to you?”

“No, but I can’t have you passing out on me.”

“My mind is alive.” ( **Yes, in this house, we stan queen Taylor.** )

“Okay, make it stay alive.”

Soon he started dozing off again, “Hood? Hood! Hood, talk to me. Uhh, how old are you?”

Jason hesitated,“…Nineteen.”

“Aww you’re just a babyyyy.”

“*bleep* off.” He tried to shove Dick away.

“Woah, easy there. You don't want to rip open your new stitches. You want something for the pain _now_?”

He tried to scramble away from Dick. “Nghh. No— no drugs.”

“Okay, okay. No drugs. Relax. Why don’t you take a shower and I’ll get you something more comfortable to wear? We’re done here.”

He nodded shakily, moving to get up and Dick wrapped an arm around his shoulder to steady him.

“Need a hand taking off the rest of your gear?”

“I’m fine.”

“So you keep saying. Do you get hit with anything?”

Jason shook his head mutely.

“Uh, okay. You get… comfortable and since you obviously know who I am, I am… gonna go change into civvies and get you some.”

Not gonna lie, Dick needed a minute to gather his bearings. So he headed to the other bathroom to take the shortest shower in the history of showers as soon as he set down track pants and a tee for Red Hood outside the bathroom.

It was unnerving, how much Red Hood resembled Jason, but it couldn’t possibly be him.

Could it?

He went to set up his stuff in the living room before checking up on his….guest.

“Hey, Hood. I’m gonna take you to my room so you can rest/recover, ‘kay? You can have my bed for tonight.”

“I need to leave, I can’t— can’t _stay_.”

“Hood, you can barely stand. Stay tonight and you can leave in the morning, okay? I’ll drop you off wherever you want me to.”

Red Hood looked up at him suspiciously, trying to figure out Dick’s ‘ulterior motives’ and after having seen Jason do that for so long, Dick’s heart throbbed. “It’s okay. I’ll take you to the room and leave you alone. Okay?”

Jason looked at Dick’s hand for a long time before finally taking it.

“Thank you. Come on, up up up.”

Jason stumbled several times while walking to the room, at which point Dick simply picked him up and deposited him on the bed.

“Everything okay here? Do you want to take off your helmet? I have a domino to spare.”

He lifted his hand to a little clasp on the side of the helmet and did something, causing the helmet to hiss as it depressurised. He pulled off the helmet, somehow managing to not move his hood even a bit, to reveal a red domino covering more than half his face. “Have a mask.”

“Of course you do, you dramatic—” he cut himself off, he didn’t know Hood’s triggers and it would be a bad idea to fire him up.

Well, a worse idea than taking the Red Hood to a safe house to patch him up.

“There’s water and some pain meds, _in case you change your mind_ and extra blankets on The Chair™.”

“How tf did you say that?”

Dick smiled sardonically and flipped off the lights.

* * *

Later that night, Dick’s eyes snapped open due to the sounds of thrashing coming from the other room. He pulled out his clock and went to the room to see

“Hood? Wake up. You’re at my place, it’s okay.” Dick tried to shake him awake.

It worked, and Jason scrambled as far away from Dick as he could, leaping out of bed and backing into the corner.

“Hey, hey, hey,” he held his hands up in the _universal sign of surrender blah blah blah you all know the drill_ , “It’s just me.”

Red Hood’s erratic breathing slowly calmed and Dick moved to sit in front of him, hands still held up, “Easy. You want to tell me what that was about?”

Jason shook his head violently, bangs falling over his face.

“That’s okay. I’ll get you something to drink?”

He didn’t reply so Dick stood up and started to go.

He gasped, “ _No!_ ”

“Okay, that’s okay too. I’ll just sit _right here_ until you feel better.”

And Dick stayed. He stayed until Red Hood stopped trembling and managed to murmur a “You can go. I’m fine.”

Dick stared at him intently, expression unreadable, “I’m making cocoa.”

Jason was split into two. On one hand, he would be showing more of a vulnerable side than he was comfortable with but on the other hand…

On the other hand, he just missed his big brother and the hot chocolate he made.

Since he couldn’t make up his mind fast enough, Dick took it as ‘permission’ of sorts to leave.

Unfortunately, it gave Jason an opportunity to sink into his mind. When Dick was there, he could have (discretely) focused on the acrobat and brought himself back, away from the edge.

Now he couldn’t focus on his surroundings. And the pit wanted to crawl back.

He could hold it back, though. Until Dick got back.

He had to.

* * *

“Hey, hey, hey, Red Hood. I’m here, don’t do that.”

Jason had taken to clawing down the lengths of his forearms while Dick had been gone.

“Hood,” Dick set down the mug on the bedside table and knelt down in front oh him. He gently wrapped his fingers around Jason’s hands and pulled them apart, “Don’t do that.”

He picked up the mug, a bright red one with Diana on it, “Here. It’ll help, I promise.”

Jason started to sip at it as Dick switched on a lamp. “Why are you doing… this?”

“Why wouldn’t I?”

“I don't know, maybe the fact that I tried to make Bruce kill the Joker and then blew him up. Maybe because I’ve killed dozens of people.”

“I’m not incompetent, you know.”

“Didn’t Bruce tell you to arrest me on sight or whatever? Don’t you despise me? Because I kill?”

“Would be a teensy bit hypocritical of me if I did.” Dick slid down to sit beside Red Hood. “I killed the Joker.”

“You didn’t do a very good job of it.”

“Batman resuscitated him.”

“Why.”

“I thought he killed Robin. I wasn’t about to let him kill another brother.”

Jason didn’t respond. He couldn’t really. He didn’t dare hope, but could it possibly be that someone cared enough to avenge him?

“Red Hood? You good?”

Then he _really_ looked at Red Hood, whose face was now visible. “ _Jason_?!”

“…Bruce _really_ didn’t tell you?” Phrased as a question, not really one.

Dick shook his head before lunging forward to wrap his little brother (!!) in a hug but then he stopped short. He didn’t know if would be accepted

“………….can I hug you?”

Jason hesitated. The influence of the pit had mostly receded but it had been such a long time since he had had physical contact that was’t during a fight that he didn’t even know how he would react to it.

Ugh, too much braining. He lunged forward, right into the embrace of his big brother.

Dick didn’t hesitate either, immediately wrapping his arms around Jason and pulling him closer. “Gods, above, below, beyond, wherever, I missed you so much, Jason. We all did.”

Jason couldn’t help it, he started sobbing as the familiarity of the Dick Grayson™ hug washed away the poison of the pit and Dick couldn’t bring himself to help him stop. Because only people that are alive can cry and it meant his Little Wing was alive. (!!)

“Jason— Jason, let me look at your face, it’s been too long since I last saw you.” He gently peeled off the domino and Jason immediately screwed his eyes shut, not wanting to show Dick how much he had changed physically as well. “Jay, look at me please.” He lifted a finger to wipe away a tear and Jason finally opened his eyes.

“I—I missed you too, Dick.” He buried his face in Dick’s shirt, not even trying to control the shaking of his shoulders or the rapid beating of his heart.

“I’m not complaining, but…how? Alfred _told_ me you died. I saw the grave.”

“I did. Die, I mean. Woke up in my casket a while later, I don't know how. I dug myself out and apparently wandered around for a while before Talia al Ghul threw me into the Lazarus pit.” He adjusted his grip on his brother, “Been *redacted* in the head ever since.”

“Language,” Dick murmured absentmindedly, carding his hand through Jason’s hair.

Jason sighed at its familiarity before snuggling into his warmth. “You’re warm.”

“Am I? You wanna go back to bed?” Hearing Jason say the exact same thing but sound so much older and matured elicited a bittersweet feeling.

“N— not yet. I… like this.”

“Been a while, huh?” Dick asked, brushing Jason’s hair away from his face.

They sat there in silence and Jason shut his eyes, relaxing a little bit as he breathed in Dick’s scent. Lemon and cherry, he vaguely remembered Dick saying.

Dick pressed a kiss onto the top of Jason’s head, “Want to go to bed now?” And Jason nodded wordlessly.

Dick got up, never letting go of Jason. As a result, Jason was picked up still too effortlessly for his liking. He’d grown, but Dick had managed to inadvertently keep up.

“Let go, Jay.” Dick laughed as Jason refused to even loosen the grip he had on Dick’s tee, opting to drag Dick down instead.

“No. I missed you.”

“I missed you too, baby.”

“Not a baby.”

“Yes, you are.”

“Nooooo.”

“Lie down.” Finally, Jason complied, still not letting go, but sinking into the mattress anyways and dragging Dick down.

Dick pressed his fingers between his shoulder blades and moved his hands outward, slowly working the tension out of Jason’s body by rubbing, pressing and working out knots the same way he had oh so long ago. Jason groaned, melting under Dick’s capable hands.

Dick laughed softly Jason started practically rumbling like an engine, “Feels good?”

“So goo— OW! Dick, Dick, Dick, that hurts, stop stop stop.”

“Did you get hurt here?” Dick had moved down to the small of Jason’s back. Unfortunately, as soon as Dick applied some force, Jason had cried out in pain. “Blunt force trauma?” He asked, laying a gentle hand on the area.

“Ugh, maybe some goon got in a lucky shot.”

“Can I continue? I’ll be gentle, I promise. And you’ll feel better afterward.”

Jason hesitated. The pit had sharpened his bat paranoia and the sharp agony that still hadn’t faded away completely screamed at him to refuse.

Well, Jason wasn’t known for his good ideas, was he? He nodded.

Dick traced the small of his back with just his fingertips, slowly adding pressure, so gradually that Jason didn’t even notice it at first.

“Does B know?”

Jason immediately tensed up. He nodded stiffly.

“Did you really kill Joker? Or were you just saying it for the sake of it?” He fired back, clearly wanting to change the topic and Dick let him, even though they were headed into territories that Dick despised.

“I did. Kill him, I mean. After you and after uhh, Babs, I put him into full body casts and he was eating through a straw for months. Some time later, he tried to brainwash Tim and we— I thought he was dead. At first, I was just going to give him cast number 3.” He looked right into Jason’s eyes, “Then he mentioned you. Said he hit you a lot harder than that.”

_His name was Jason, right?_

“I lost it. Completely. Grabbed a crowbar and beat him to death. Bat- *bleeping* man resuscitated him. He didn’t want blood on my hands. Well, not blood that he cannot ignore and pretend never stained my palms.”

Jason had tensed up even more at the mention of the crowbar, the knuckles of the hand gripping the edge of Dick’s tee turning white.

Guess talking about your own murder weapon made you queasy. Dick gently pried his fingers open, gently pressing the pressure points of _his_ palm in order to release the tension.

He changed the topic, talking about inane stuff he had done on patrol and the tension gradually bled from Jason’s (much gigantic-er) body.

“Feels better now?” Dick patted the small… blah blah blah.

Jason nodded, filterless and half asleep anyways.

Dick smiled, looked like Jason hadn’t changed all that much after all. He covered his younger brother (!!) with the duvet and flipping off the lamp.

“‘Night, Jay.”

“Dick? Where’re y’goin’?” He sounded panicked, even though his voice was heavy with sleep.

Dick tilted his face, “To sleep?”

Jason tried to get out of the clutches of the blanket, “Don’t—don't go, _please. Don't leave me_.”

“Okay, okay. I’m not leaving.” Dick crouched down beside him. “What do you need, Jay?”

Jason didn’t respond verbally, instead wrapping his arms around Dick’s torso and tugging until Dick was sprawled across the bed, too.

“Ow.” He protested weakly.

“No. You’re staying.”

Dick didn’t have the strength to argue,“Okay.”

Jason glared at him, teal eyes so different from his old pale blue ones.

Dick opted to simply pull the blanket up again. It was… complicated, considering that Jason refused to let go. Dick deserved it, I guess, he’d nearly left the younger Titans so many times.

As soon as Dick was horizontal, Jason clambered on top of him, tucking his head under Dick’s and throwing a leg over both of Dick’s.

Fully ensuring that Dick could not _leave_.

Dick shifted, trying get comfortable and then sighing when Jason snuggled closer (though he hadn’t really thought it was possible.)

He carded his hand through Jason’s hair, relishing how Jason purred like a satisfied cat.

“I’m glad you’re home, Little Wing.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, that’s that. Lemme know what you think.
> 
> Happy birthday Slade! You’re old. 
> 
> It’s the 30th somewhere. Belated birthday thing from me and Dickiebird.
> 
> Toodles.

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoyed? Im a sucker for fluff.
> 
> It's allll platonic, dw. Love is guck.
> 
> I have an essay due. Bye.
> 
> Lots of stuff coming, look out.


End file.
